Brian Jossie
| birth_place = Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Washington D.C. | billed = Washington D.C. | trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling | debut = January 2008 | retired = 2012 }} Brian Bary Jossie (July 4, 1977) is an American former professional wrestler, interviewer, on-screen official and manager. He is best rembered for his time in WWE, where he performs on its SmackDown brand and its developmental territory FCW as Abraham Washington. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territory (2009–2012) Jossie signed a WWE developmental contract, and began working in their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). In February 2009, he made his FCW debut working under real name, Brian Jossie with no real personality or character. However, he was soon repackaged with a presidential gimmick, and he had acted as the FCW General Manager, first under the name Abraham Saddam Washington, before switching to the name Abraham Obama Washington. In March 2010, Washington returned to FCW, with his show and is also occasional color commentator. On the November 14, 2010, edition of FCW TV Jossie made his in–ring return, wrestling his first match in one and a half years, and has wrestled regularly ever since. ECW (2009–2010) Jossie made his ECW debut on June 30, 2009, using the ring name Abraham Washington, with an in-ring interview segment called the Abraham Washington Show. He interviewed The Bella Twins, causing a fight between the two after they argued over the questions. He went on to interview the likes of Christian, Matt Hardy, Tommy Dreamer, Sheamus, Gregory Helms, John Morrison, Zack Ryder, Goldust, Trent Barreta, Caylen Croft, and Maria. Hall of Famer Tony Atlas acted as his sidekick and announcer, with the segment taking place from the stage. After the ECW program was cancelled, Jossie became a free agent along with all the other ECW talents, though he never signed with Raw or SmackDown, but returned exclusively to FCW, where he soon became a regular in-ring competitor. AW Promotions and Departure (2012) Jossie returned to WWE television in March 2012, as A.W., appearing backstage talking to Drew McIntyre. On the April 2 episode of Raw, he offered to manage Mark Henry and gave him a business card. He was also seen on the April 16 edition of Raw, scouting Primo and Epico from the stage. On May 3, 2012, it was announced on WWE.com that A.W., which stands for "All World," had signed Primo & Epico, as well as their valet Rosa Mendes as his first clients. However, a month later at No Way Out, Washington turned on his original clients and joined the team of Darren Young and Titus O'Neil. On August 10, 2012, Jossie announced via Twitter that he had been released, 11 days after making a highly controversial on-air remark about NBA player Kobe Bryant's 2003 sexual assault case. Jossie claims his release was not due to this comment, but because he posted a tweet in support of Linda McMahon's senate campaign. According to Jossie, Linda wishes to distance herself from the WWE, and so wrestlers are not allowed to reference her. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Da Bizness'' (Cutthroat hangman's neckbreaker) *'Managers' **Liviana **Danielle Moinet **Tony Atlas *'Wrestlers managed' **'Florida Championship Wrestling' ***Alex Riley ***Jake Carter ***Corey Graves ***Brad Maddox **'WWE' ***Primo ***Epico ***Rosa Mendes ***Mason Ryan ***'Titus O'Neil' ***'Darren Young' Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'474' of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 External links *Brian Jossie profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1977 births Category:2008 debuts Category:2012 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Managers and valets Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers